


Waking up next to you

by ElenaKG



Category: Shepherds of Haven - Lena Nguyen
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, Fluff, Implied Smut, Morning After, a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaKG/pseuds/ElenaKG
Summary: Azula never liked mornings, but she learned to appreciate them.Waking up after their first time.
Relationships: Shery/F!MC, Shery/MC
Kudos: 4





	Waking up next to you

Azula never liked mornings. 

  
It was incredibly difficult for her to wake up. She had trouble sleeping, because of… you know… the usual, absolutely not traumatizing nightmares of her family and everyone she cared about dying in front of her. So, waking up from the few hours of sleep and calm she had each night was incredibly painful to her. It was also a reminder of her loneliness. She never had anyone stay in her bed for the entire night, the people she slept with usually gone before the first rays of sunshine. 

But not this morning. This morning, it would finally change. Because this morning, for the first time ever, she would wake up next to her sweet girlfriend. She’d wake up and see her beautiful face sleeping peacefully next to her, her body touching hers and their fingers intertwined. So Azula couldn’t wait to open her eyes, open her eyes and see Shery. Beautiful, sweet, adorable and sexy Shery. 

So, she opened her eyes. 

And no one was next to her. 

“Well, that was painful.” She thought, frowning at the empty place in the bed.

She slowly sat up and looked around the room, dimly lit by the sunrise reddish light. Shery’s clothes, thrown on a chair during their heated session last night, were now gone. So Azula did what she usually did when she was confronted with a painful situation; she panicked and questioned everything that she ever did or said to Shery, finding a way to blame herself. Did she leave? Maybe she didn’t like what happened last night? She never had any complaints, but why would Shery leave then? Maybe she…

And suddenly the door opened. And there she was, her beautiful Shery. She took the time to admire her, her long blonde hair falling on her shoulder like the most precious curtain, the blue of her eyes overwhelming in shock and her pink lips, oh so inviting. 

“Azula! Good morning, I thought you were still sleeping.” She greeted her, with her adorable breathy voice. But Azula couldn’t answer, her mind still stuck in the thoughts of her leaving, of her never coming back.   
Because no one ever came back. 

“Azula?” Shery called her, slowly walking toward the mage and waited for a response, but Azula’s mind was still blank. “Azula, what’s wrong?”

As soon as Shery was close enough for Azula to touch her, she wrapped her arms around her waist and buried her face in her chest. She took a big breath before answering her.

“You left me, love.” She whispered against her breasts, and Shery blushed at the nickname.

“Sorry, I wanted to make you breakfast... I didn’t think you would wake up so soon.”

“I wanted to cuddle with you more.” Azula said, squeezing Shery’s waist before finally lifting her head; her head now clear from her anxiety. Everything was better when Shery was next to her. She smiled softly once she faced her gorgeous blonde’s face.

“Can I have a good morning kiss?” she asked, her eyes shifting between her lover’s eyes and lips. Shery slightly nodded, her face burning. Azula pressed her lips gently against Shery’s, and after a heartbeat she could feel her soft lips move slowly against her own. 

They continued to kiss for a while, Azula completely forgetting the world around her. The only thing she cared about was now sitting on her lap, overwhelming all of her sense, overwhelming her thoughts. When she was finally satiated, she opened her eyes, a smile plastered on her face. Shery rested her head in the crook of her neck, to hide her embarrassment. 

“How do you feel baby? Does anything hurt” Azula asked, stroking the blonde’s hair and she could feel Shery squirming.

“I’m fine, everything’s fine. But…” 

Azula immediately tensed up. She messed up. She messed up with the most beautiful girl in the world. How could she ever be forgiven?

“I’m so sorry I should have known; I should have been gentler with you.” 

“Azu-“

“You said it was ok, but it was your first time after all.”

“Azula, wait-“

“Is it the bites? Or the hickeys? Where does it hurts, baby?” 

“Uh, Azula, please.” 

“I knew a second round was too much for you, honey, I’m so sorry…” 

Suddenly, Shery’s lips are pressed against her own, shutting her up, stopping her crazy, anxious thinking. Once Azula finally calmed down, Shery pecked her lips one more time before she took a big breath.

“Azula, stop. I wanted it. Everything’s fine. I just didn’t expect to have so much…memories…on my skin. That’s all… did _you_ like it? Because I don’t have as much experience as you in regards of those things, I’m still quite…” 

Shery talked so fast it took Azula a second to take in everything she said. Shery was worried… about her? She was doing the same rambling Azula did mere seconds ago. She started at the love of her life, agape. She was doing the same rambling Azula did mere seconds ago, the one she stopped by kissing her. She finally chuckled in realization. Shery was worried… about her.   
And there they were, two very anxious women, desperate to please each other, rambling with no end to know what they did wrong when nothing was wrong. Everything was perfect. She was perfect. 

“Like it? Oh, my sweet beautiful Shery, it was the best night of my life.” 

“Really?” 

Azula nodded and stared at blue eyes in front of her, trying to show Shery exactly how much she cared about her, how much she loved her.

“Good… Let’s… Let’s eat now.” Shery said smiling, getting up from her grasp.

“Only if you feed me.”

“Azula!”


End file.
